


First Date

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Alpha!Kirk x Omega!Reader
Series: Kirk's Omega [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514180
Kudos: 11





	First Date

That night, you felt good dressing in a civilian dress, it wasn’t everyday that an Ensign got to dress up. “What do you think?” You blushed, doing a small turn for Kirk.

“I think that I’m the luckiest guy alive.” He walked to you and gripped your waist. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you smiled. “Then I must be the luckiest woman alive.” You grinned. 

“Nah.” He swayed you both, leaning his head against yours. “Ready to be spoiled?” 

“I’d be perfectly content with the simplest date. I’m just happy it’s with you.”

“Well, I go big.” He warned, snickering. 

You laughed, shaking your head. “Dork.”

“Your dork.” He smiled, then grabbed your hand. “Let’s go.” Giggling, you gave his hand a squeeze and let him lead you from the room, excited to go on a real date with him. Kirk got you in the car and was able to drive through town, smiling as you seemed excited. “I didn’t think something as simple as a date would mean so much.” He admitted. 

You blushed, shaking your head. “I’m easy to please.”

“Are you?” He teased. 

“Oh, shush.” You chuckled.

He smiled and drove a little longer before pulling off to a side road. You looked around, excited and curious. Kirk was so unpredictable there was no way to guess what he’d planned.

Once he had reached the end, he stopped and grinned at you. “Ever have dinner under the stars?” 

You looked over at him lovingly. “I have not.”

“Me either.” He smiled then got out, running to your side to open the door. You couldn’t help but giggle at how excited he was. He pulled out things from the back, handing you the blanket. Taking it, you felt yourself falling more in love with the Captain. He held a basket and some glasses. 

As you walked around to find a spot, Kirk lit some electric candles. “You did all this on such a short notice.” You noted, admiration in your voice.

“I do good under pressure.” He smiled before pulling out the plates. “And I was determined to make this the best first date ever.”

You smiled widely, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “Well, I have the best mate ever.” 

His eyes lit up at your words. “I thought I’d be the worst mate ever.”

You shook your head. “Perfect Alpha.” 

“You have no idea what that means to me.” He told you, cupping your cheek. “I hated knowing I upset you last night, and wanted to make it up to you.”

“I was the one that upset you.” You gently climbed in his lap, facing him. “I know I’m not a very submitting Omega, and I’m sorry.” 

Kirk rested his hands on your thighs gently and gave them a squeeze. “I love that about you.” He told you. “You’re right, it is something I need to get used to, but you wouldn’t be you if you just submitted to me because I’m your Alpha.”

You ran your hands through his hair. “It wouldn’t be. But I can comprise a little. Maybe.” You shrugged, giving a sheepish smile. 

He shook his head. “You be you.” He cupped your cheek.

“And you be you. Cause you’re great.” You whispered before kissing him deeply. 

Kirk groaned into the kiss before forcing himself to pull away and smirk at you. “Ruining me being all romantic.”

You smirked back. “You can be romantic after…” 

“Deal.” He grinned, kissing you roughly. You moaned against him, giggling as he pulled you both back into the blanket. He tangled his hand in your hair, his other palming your ass. “Ever done it under the stars sweetheart?” He grinned cockily. 

Chuckling, you winked. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” You teased.

“I would, actually.” He mumbled as he began kissing down your neck. 

“Once…” You breathed.

He pulled back and pouted. “Really?” 

You hoped that this didn’t kill things. “Yeah.” You shrugged. 

“Have you slept with other Alphas?” He asked, voice curious. 

Sitting up, you sighed. “One or two. I generally stayed away from them.” You couldn’t picture this conversation ending well.

He nodded, then shrugged. “I can’t get upset. You’ve heard my stories.” 

Your eyebrows went up, and you couldn’t help but smile. “Y-you aren’t gonna get all mad?”

“Mad? No. Jealous? Yeah.” He shrugged again. 

Leaning forward, your lips lightly brushed his. “You’re the one that really matters to me, though.”

He nodded. “I’ll make you forget all of the others…” 

You didn’t want to talk anymore, choosing instead to kiss over his neck softly. You smiled as you felt him shiver and pushed him down, wanting to take care of him. 

* * *

Lying on Kirk’s bare chest, you drew lines on it with your fingertips. “Thank you for tonight, mate.” You breathed, looking up at him with a smile.

He ran a hand through your hair. “Anything for you.” 

“I'm glad we get to sleep next to each other tonight.” You blushed. “I didn't slept much last night because I missed you.”

“Me either, I would doze off then shake awake when I didn’t feel you.” He admitted. 

Somehow, hearing that made you grin, feeling loved. “Tonight we curl up together and crash.” You chuckled.

“Deal.” He smiled, kissing you softly, his hand resting on your middle. Your hand made it's way to rest on his as you lazily kissed. You felt yourself shiver and blushed. “Cold?” He smiled, sitting up. “We can go?” 

“A tad.” You chuckled. “Let’s go get all cozy in our bed.”

He nodded and you both dressed. He kissed your head before packing the stuff away. 

On the way back into town, you drifted off as you held his hand. When you woke again, you were being carried into the motel, causing you to snuggle up closer to him. Kirk smiled at that, his mind going to all the future possibilities. He bit his lip, thinking of earlier when you were kissing. He suddenly got the need for pups. That wasn’t something that he would have ever expected him to think.

You shifted as he laid you down and grabbed at him sleepily. Kirk chuckled and kissed your forehead. “I’ll be right there. Let me get out of these shoes and stuff.” 

“Hurry.” You muttered, wanting nothing more to be wrapped around him. 

He watched you for a moment before stripping out of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Kirk felt a warmth spread over him as you held him close the second he was in bed.

“I love you, Alpha.” You muttered, practically laying on him. 

“I love you, my Omega.” He whispered back, giving you a small squeeze. He kissed your head and almost immediately, the both of you were asleep. 

* * *

The next morning, you stretched against him. “Morning.”

He mumbled his good morning and nuzzled in your chest. “This is how we’re supposed to wake up.” He slurred sleepily. 

You giggled and nodded. “I second that.” You smiled sleepily.

“We should find your brother a mate.” Kirk suddenly said. “Was thinking about it yesterday.” 

Blinking, you looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “That was so not what I was expecting.” You chuckled.

“I’m a random guy.” He chuckled back. 

“Clearly.” You teased.

He smiled. “I’m serious though. I feel like he needs it.” 

You nodded. “Yeah, you aren’t wrong. His ex left a sour taste in his mouth, though. You can see that.” 

Kirk nodded, thinking. “I’ve rarely seen him do one night things.” 

“He’s always been Mr. Serious. Always.” You told him. “Even when he’s fun...he’s way too in control.”

“Maybe he needs a young fling.” He chuckled. 

You laughed. “Good luck with that. He’d talk them to sleep!” You joked. 

“Yeah, I’ve been there.” He snorted. 

“If mom or dad didn’t like a guy that I went on a date with- they’d have Leonard talk to him before the second date.” You admitted.

“I’m so glad they didn’t do that to me.” Jim smiled. 

You pecked his nose. “Well, you’ve dealt with him for years. They probably knew you were immune.” You teased. “Besides, they love you.”

He smiled wide. “They do seem to not mind my existence.” 

“You aren’t so bad to have around, Kirk.” You said playfully.

“Mm, wish I could say the same.” He teased. You shoved him lightly, chuckling. He grinned and pinned you down. “You’re cute.” 

“I’m yours.” You breathed, leaning up to nip his lip.

“Don’t forget it.” He winked before getting up. “Shower?” 

You groaned dramatically as he moved from the bed. “I guess.” You said before sliding out of bed yourself.

He smirked. “Thought you wanted to travel?” 

“I do, but I was comfy.” You blushed. He chuckled, shaking his head before tugging you. You allowed yourself to be pulled into the bathroom, your eyes roaming his body. “I got the hottest mate.” You grinned. 

Kirk winked at you before turning the water on, looking forward to relaxing under the hot water with you.

You slipped in next to him once you were ready and leaned into him while you both just let the water hit you. 

* * *

By the time that your leave was over, you felt closer to Kirk than ever before. You two were almost inseparable, feeling empty when you were away too long. Kirk never mentioned his desire for pups, but felt the urge growing. 

Every time he looked at you or held you, he just imagine holding you while you were carrying them. It made his heart flutter and his ache for you skyrocket. He’d have to say something soon before he just blurted something stupid out. He wondered how strong and how long your birth control shot was. 

At lunch one day, you caught him staring and raised an eyebrow. “You okay?” You asked with a small smile.

He nodded sheepishly, looking down at his food. “You’re distracting, sweetheart.” He half admitted. 

You chuckled and shook your head. “There’s more, isn’t there?”

He looked back at you, deciding it was best not to say anything. “You’re just so beautiful.” He tried. 

“Suck up.” You teased, playfully rolling your eyes.

He just smiled cutely, not knowing how long he could go without confessing. He kept reminding himself that you both were on a mission. Kirk was suddenly thankful that he didn’t talk in his sleep, as his luck he’d say something then. Especially since it was constantly on his mind now. 

You watched as Kirk was deep in thought, staring at either his tray or at something behind you. Your brow furrowed in worry, wondering if he was working too hard. Did he need some space to relax again or something? You quickly thought of something and bit your lip. “I might hang out with Uhura tonight.” 

That took him off guard, making him worry. “Oh, okay. Maybe I’ll see if Bones is up to something.”

You nodded, both of you going quiet for the remainder of lunch, different things on your’s and his mind. However, each of you was now worried about the other.

At the end of the day, you smiled at him. “Have fun with my brother.” You chuckled, cupping his cheek. 

“I’ll come find you if I get too bored.” He pecked your lips. 

You nodded. “Please do.” You waved to him, feeling bad that you lied to him earlier. Having not had plans with Uhura at all. 

Kirk let out a soft sigh and walked off to find Bones. He went to his quarters and knocked, hoping he’d still wanna hang out. 

When Bones answered his door, he raised an eyebrow at him and sighed. “Jim, did you piss off my sister?”

“Not that I know of.” Kirk looked sheepish. “She wanted to hang out with Uhura so…” he shrugged. 

“So, you came to sulk?” He asked, slightly amused.

“If you’ll have me.” Kirk looked at him. 

“That sounds so weird.” Bones pointed out. “How about we go get a drink?”

The Captain nodded eagerly and followed his friend out. “Any luck with that cute nurse?” 

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. “I’m not looking.”

Kirk all but pouted. “Not even a quickie?” 

“Really?” He chuckled. “We all aren’t the old you, Jim.”

Kirk shoved him. “Hey, it helps relieve stress. I’m sure you’d be much less grumpy.” 

“I’m not grumpy.” He shot back, changing the subject to the next mission. 

* * *

You gave yourself the evening off, spending dinner in the quarters. You cleaned up a little and organized yours and Jim’s stuff. 

You hoped that he was enjoying time with your brother. Maybe it was the relaxation he needed right now and hoped Leonard could provide that. Something was clearly on his mind, after all.

While you were trying to think of what could be upsetting your mate, you drifted off into a small nap. 

* * *

Bones and Jim were on their second round when Bones saw a group of Ensign’s pass the area with Uhura. He blinked, unsure if to tell his friend or not. He decided to wait it out. “So, how have things been since leave?”

Jim nodded. “Okay, great I think.” He shrugged with a smile. 

“You...think?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. “That doesn't sound promising.”

He bit his lip. “She never really hangs out with others after shifts. So I’m thinking I did something wrong.”

Bones shrugged. “Think. Did you say or do anything?”

He was silent for a minute, then shook his head. “No, nothing.”

“No lies, not comment that could have been taken wrong?” He shrugged.

Jim ran a hand through his hair, tugging on it slightly. “I mean, things have been on my mind. Maybe she’s thinking I’m ignoring her?”

He nodded. “Could be.” Bones agreed. “Need to talk about it?”

Jim winced. “It wouldn’t be something you’d want to hear about.” 

Bones grimaced lightly. “Well, seeing as whatever’s on your mind will effect my sister- lay it on me.” 

He groaned but nodded. “It’s just your mom wondered when we were going to give her grandbabies, and at the time me and Y/N flat out told her it wasn’t on our list right now. But…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I think I’m changing my mind.” 

He stared at his best friend, barely blinking. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Jim covered his eyes with his hand. “Yes, Bones, I want pups.” 

“I need another drink.” He muttered in reply. “Well, I hate to break it to you, but Y/N wasn’t with Uhura. If she thinks you’re hiding something from her, she’s likely off worrying somewhere.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “How do you know? What if she’s with someone else?” 

“I just saw Uhura and some other Ensigns.” He pointed out. “And are you stupid enough to think that? Let alone ask me that?” Bones shot him a glare.

Jim stood. “I am a stupid man, Bones. You know this.” 

“At least you’re smart enough to admit it.” He commented. “Go check your quarters.”

He nodded and rushed off, looking calm and collected but worried as he fast- walked to the quarters before opening them. 


End file.
